In Vino Veritas
by TakahashiYuri
Summary: Od hlavy až k patě jsem byl zasviněnej krví, která odkapávala z konců kabátu a vsakovala se do koberce. Čvacht, čvacht. Ruka stále odmítala povolit stisk kolem pistole, kdyby náhodou nějaká z těch sviní vystartovala. Bylo to sice dost nepravděpodobný, přece jenom s kulkou v hlavě, nebo proříznutým krkem se vstává dost blbě.
1. Chapter 1

Název: In Vino Veritas  
Díl: 1/2  
Fandom: Kal a Niko Leandrosovi  
Pairing: Kal/Niko, Jišijáš/Robin

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Jsem stvůra, vím to. Jedna z těch nejhorších, jedna z těch prvních. Vládly zemi po staletí, tisíciletí a já jsem jejich několikátý, ale první povedený kříženec. Když vám celé dětství hází matka na talíř, jaká jste zrůda a k tomu všemu vás pojmenuje po potomkovi čarodějnice, kterou by Sofie z fleku zvládla, na sebevědomí vám to taky nepřidá. Už jen sečtělý člověk a k tomu lovec nestvůr za tím jménem bude něco hledat. Normální člověk, který četl Shakespeara, si řekne „ _Chudák dítě"._ Jednou jsem si to úžasný dílo z hecu přečetl. Pak mi bylo ještě líp. Vážně, lepší jméno mi vybrat nemohla. Měl bych to brát jako poctu.

Niko stále opakuje, že žádná zrůda nejsem. Jasně, málem jsem zabil jeho upíří holku, dvakrát. Poprvé, když jsem za ní nevědomky otevřel bránu. Stačilo ji jen strčit a poznala by krásy Tumulu. Nejlevnější dovolená v sezóně – zadarmo! Máte rádi temná místa, velmi řídký vzduch a skály? Pak je toto místo přesně pro vás. Jo, jasný. Podruhé, když jsem ztratil paměť. Nelíbila se mi. Nepřišla mi ani sympatická. Prostě jen další _zrůda_ , kterých byl tenhle svět plný. A šukala s mým bráchou. Vážně, kam tenhle svět spěje? I když já bych si neměl moc vyskakovat. Já to zase táhl s vlkodlačicí. Teď bych jí sice nejradši do její pěkný tvářičky vyprázdnil zásobník, ale co se dá dělat. Občas prostě věci podle plánu nejdou.

Občas se totiž nedaří nic. Uplynul měsíc, celej zkurvenej měsíc od doby, co jsem si na všechno vzpomněl. A to byl důvod, proč jsem seděl u Jišijáše v baru a lovil v pití jedno pírko po druhým. Jišijáš je peri. Všichni zaměstnanci jsou peri – až na mě. Proto se mnou má většina zákazníků problém. Velký problém. Jsem cítit jako ta věc, která by je sežrala za živa a ještě u toho stihla uklízet bordel, který zároveň způsobuje. Ovšem Ólfi po sobě neuklízí. Zpátky k Jišijášovi. Je to peri, což znamená... Upřímně ani nevim, co to znamená, ale zapříčinili to, že si lidé mysleli, že existují andělé a démoni. Peri mají křídla. Jišijáš _má_ křídla, jejichž peří mi právě přistálo v pití. _Zase._ A taky je to Robinův přítel. Chodí spolu, spí spolu – je to po staletí řekl bych Vtipálkův první vážný vztah.

„Nalej mi další," řekl jsem šéfovi. Výjimečně stál za pultem, i když to měla být moje práce.

„Doufám, že máš alespoň pořádný důvod, když mi hned den po výplatě cpeš vydělaný peníze zase zpátky do kapsy," odpověděl a nalil mi další skleničku.

„Napiš to na účet Robinovi, bude mít radost." Nehodlal jsem se mu svěřovat, proč piju. A obzvlášť ne proč nepiju pivo, ale whisky, vodku. Prostě tvrdej chlast. Nikdy dřív jsem nepozřel ani kapku – kvůli Sofii. Jestli něco předčilo její touhu po penězích, byl to alkohol. Kdyby dala souhlas k tomu, aby použili její tělo k lékařskému bádání, ani by ji nemuseli nakládat do lihu. Stejně z ní nakonec nezbylo nic, jen hromádka prachu. Sebral jsem Jišijášovi celou flašku a začal si s ní chladit čelo. Bylo mi vedro, špatně a nutně jsem se potřeboval opít. Chlast zřejmě měl na můj částečný ólfí organismus účinek, protože už jednou jsem se mi to povedlo. S Robinem. A zpívali jsme. Já _nikdy_ nezpívám. Přihnul jsem si víc než štědře a láhev cinkla o pult.

Proč jsem pil? Protože jsem chtěl. Potřeboval jsem vypnout mozek, uvolnit se. Proč jsem se potřeboval uvolnit? Protože poslední dobou v sobě mám bordel. Ve všem. Niko zase začínal navštěvovat svojí holku, nějak jí nemůžu přijít na jméno. Ona naštěstí k nám nechodí. Alespoň ne, když jsem tam já. Vždycky pod mýdlem a bylinkovým šampónem cítím z Nika její parfém. Co na to říct. Občas prohodím sarkastickou poznámku na jeho účet, většinou zády k němu. Její přítomnost mě vytáčí. Vždycky, když Niko otevře dveře a průvan dostane vzduch z jeho pokoje ke mně, cítím ji. Celý měsíc mi nedocházelo, co to je. Na city jsem nikdy expert nebyl, natož na jejich projevování. A pak mi to došlo. _Žárlil_ jsem _._ Na vlastního bratra. Nebo na Dobromilu? To zjištění mě posadilo na prdel. Vlastně, už jsem seděl. Znovu jsem se posadit nemohl. Začínala se projevovat sentimentální nálada. _No kurva._ Tentokrát jsem whisky vypil na ex. Tvrdej alkohol pít neumím, ale šlo mi jen o to se ožrat. S pořádnou kocovinou a totálním oknem. Jako to dělaj vysokoškoláci na koleji. Jo, normální život. Ten nikdy mít nebudu a na vejšku se taky nikdy nedostanu. Jsem na to moc línej. Niko mě sotva donutí k tomu, abych si přečetl nějakou mytologii. Nejlíp ty starý tlustý bichle, co smrděj zatuchlinou... _Niko_...

Neslyšel jsem ani vrznutí dveří, jen ucítil jeho vůni a poznal stín. A vzhledem k tomu, jak chytře jsem seděl zády ke vchodu, čich byl to jediné, na co jsem se mohl spolehnout. A zatím nikdy nezklamal. „Ahoj Cyrano," pozdravil jsem a podal prázdnou lahev Jišijášovi. Naštvaně se na mě podíval, ale další pití mi nepodal. Sráč.

„Půjdeme domů, Kale," řekl tiše a vzal mě kolem ramen. Peri se na něj zadíval víc než jen souhlasně a lokálem se ozval zvuk tříštícího se skla, jak lahev spadla do koše. Opřel jsem si hlavu o jeho rameno a zavrčel. Zase s ním byla. Prudce jsem vstal a zamířil k východu. Ještě radši bych otevřel bránu, ale... Chtěl jsem být pro jednou hodný mladší bratříček. Ne, že by nebyla chuť Nika nějak naštvat. Ale byl jsem opilý a na prvním místě bylo se trefit do dveří. Alespoň že dneska sem nezpíval. „Jsi cítit po ní," hlesl jsem a rozrazil dveře. Čerstvej vzduch mě přímo praštil do nosu. Bylo mi blbě. Omyl, bylo mi ještě hůř. Postavil jsem se vedle vchodu do klubu a opřel si čelo o oprýskanou zeď. Chladila.

„Jdeme," ozval se Niko. Znovu se mě pokusil podepřít a já se už nebránil. Zvracet z tíhy jejího parfému hodlám až doma. A tak jsme pomalu šli tou tmavou ulicí k nám domů a trvalo to tři hodiny. Nejhorší byly ty schody. Jakoby jich bylo dvakrát tolik a všeeeeeechno se toooočilo.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Niko mě posadil na gauč a šel zamknout, zkontrolovat okna a prostě to, co dělá každou noc. Praštil jsem sebou na polštář, ještě oblečený, ale naprosto unavený a připravený spát. Jenže tu bylo něco, co mě nechtělo nechat spát. Sedala si na gauč? Rozdávali si to tu? Rázem mě ospalost přešla. Tady teda rozhodně chrápat nehodlám. Niko stál nedaleko a pozoroval mě. „Co je?" vyštěknul sem na něj nerudně a snažil se nějak sebrat, abych se mohl dostat k sobě do pokoje, kde neucítím absolutně nic. Niko mi nic neodpověděl, jen si složil ruce na prsa a odešel k sobě. Něco jsem neidentifikovaně zavrčel a následoval jeho příkladu.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Nemohl jsem usnout. Všechno se děsně točilo, i když míň než předtím, žaludek se houpal a postel se, se mnou kamsi propadala. Jestli nebudu mít ráno kocovinu jako svině, bude to zázrak. Na druhou stranu, nechtěl jsem přesně to? A jak už to bývá, opilci mají nejstupidnější nápady. Ani ne tolik nápady, jakože poslouchají svoje city a touhy. Nebyl jsem výjimka. Pustil jsem nohy na podlahu a tichým krokem zamířil ke dveřím. Nika jsem nikde neviděl, takže se zřejmě rozhodl, že na hlídku dneska kašle a pro jednou se vyspí. A nebo ho utahala Dobromila. Odfrknul jsem si. Ano, přál jsem mu, aby byl šťastný, ale od dob, co se mi všechno vykouřilo z palice a zase se vrátilo, jsem na ni měl jiný názor. A rozhodně nebyl lichotivý. Už jsem stál u jeho dveří. Stačilo jen sáhnout na kliku. Nemusel jsem se děsit, že hned co je otevřu, zakopnu o nějakou část prádla a rozbiju si držku. Ne, to totiž nebyl můj pokoj. Tady bylo všechno na svém místě, perfektně uklizené a hned naproti mně ležel Niko. Cop blonďatých vlasů ležel na polštáři a hrudník se zdvihal v pravidelném rytmu dýchání. Byl přikrytý do pas té tmě byla vidět jizva. Potichu jsem k němu přišel a poprvé za celý svůj život jsem se nechal unést. Tím pocitem, který jsem poznal nedávno. Co se stane? Zítra si to nebudu pamatovat a Cyrano to rozhodně vytahovat nebude. Poprvé to byl pocit, který nesouvisel s tím, že se chci někomu pomstít za to, že mě málem připravil o jedinou rodinu, kterou mám. Niko se dokonce i ve spánku trochu mračil. Usmál jsem se. Nehezky, jako na svoji oběť, kterou v podstatě bratr byl. A pak ve mně něco přepnulo. Chytil jsem ho za zápěstí a přitiskl je do polštáře nad Nikovu hlavu.

„ _Můj,_ "zasyčel jsem na něj a podle jeho prudce rozevřených očí mi došlo, že mi nerozumí. Na povrch se dostávala ta horší stránka, která se nechávala unést pocity. Byl tak blízko...  
Políbil jsem ho. Vlastního bratra. Násilně, majetnicky a kousl ho do rtu. Ústa se mi zvlnila do úsměvu, když mi na jazyk dopadla první kapka jeho krve. Lahodná, rudá a chutná. „Niko," zapředl jsem mu do ucha a políbil ho pod něj. Jeho tělo ztuhlo a zkusil se z mého sevření vytrhnout. „Proč jsi cítit po ní? Řekni mi to! Jsi můj!" Syčel jsem a nevědomky stisk povolil. Najednou Niko seděl na mě a mračil se. Ale stále byl blízko. Jen natáhnout krk a dotknout se natrženého rtu, chytit celá ústa. Jedna moje část si to přála a druhá, ta ólfí, ho chtěla rozcupovat na kousky, co se opovažuje mě držet. Ale Cyrano překvapil. Měl bych ho mít přečteného, obě moje části, ale zřejmě ne. Cop blonďatých vlasů se svezl Nikovi po svalnatém rameni a dopadl tiše na polštář vedle mojí hlavy. Ta jeho dokonalá fasáda neohroženosti, skvělé sebekontroly a neutrálnosti byla fuč. Můj bratr byl překvapený a naštvaný, moje maličkost se začala smát. Tohle byla tak zvrhlá situace, já jsem byl zvrhlý a líbilo se mi to. Kam se na mě hrabe Robin. A pak se to stalo. Niko políbil mě. Dobrovolně. Absolutně nadřazeně a bez možnosti odporu. Nedal mi ani možnost se nadechnout, vytrhnout se mu. Jako vždy pánem situace. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že tohle se v Nikovi ukrývá, natož co se ukrývá ve mně. Nově objevený pocity – ne, že bych si to neužíval. Tak trochu jsem se jich bál, stejně jako jsem se bál toho, že se přestanu ovládat, udělám nějakou kravinu, jako například otevřu bránu, udělám něco Nikovi a další _nepodstatný_ věci.

„Niko, Niko, Niko," zachraptěl jsem potěšeně a znovu se vrhnul na jeho ústa a s radostí ten spodní natrhnul ještě víc. Ani nesyknul a dokonce mi jednu ruku pustil. Zatáhl jsem za cop a strhnul z něj gumičku. Vlasy se okamžitě rozpletly a já si ho přitáhl za zátylek ještě blíž. Bylo to v prdeli. Hned, jak sem vešel do jeho pokoje, mi bylo jasný, že se to posere, ale bylo mi to ukradený. Ólfi ve mně spokojeně mručel a zatím se mi ho dařilo držet pod poklič na ramenou hrály svaly, jak mě držel a snažil se, abych se mu nevykroutil. Zvláštní, nic takovýho jsem už neměl v úmyslu. Když se odtrhnul, vážně vypadal spokojeně. Ze rtu mu už netekla krev – díky mně a oči hrály pobavením. Blond vlasy mu padaly do čela a _nečekaně_ byly neupravený. To nesnášel. A já se taky bavil a usmíval, když jsem mu zarýval nehty do ramene a jazykem přejížděl po čelisti…

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

„No do prdele," zaskuhral jsem, když někdo otevřel dveře do mého pokoje a mě ovanul chlad. Měl jsem okno. Totální okno a žaludek na vodě. Horší to bejt nemohlo. Kurva drát.

„Tady máš něco na kocovinu a vodu na zapití." Podle hlasu jsem poznal, že je to Niko. Vlasy měl stažené do culíku, na sobě černý triko, džíny a natrženej ret trochu oteklej. Jen jsem kývl, prášek okamžitě zapil a posadil se.

„Proč jsi pil?"

„Chtěl jsem." Zněla odpověď. Byla to pravda. Chtěl jsem se opít a zjevně se mi to povedlo. „Ty ses s někým porval?"

„Ty si nic nepamatuješ?" Odpověděl mi otázkou a já se zadíval na zraněný ret.

„Co bych si měl pamatovat?"

„Byl jsi u Jišijáše, opil se a já tě odtáhl domů."

Chytil jsem se za hlavu a snažil se si vzpomenout, co se dělo. Pamatoval jsem si Nikovu vůni, jak mě podpíral a svoji žárlivost, která mě užírala poslední měsíc. „Řekni mi, že to nebylo jako posledně. Řekni mi, že jsem _nezpíval._ "

A Niko se jen usmál, pravačkou si promnul rameno a odpověděl: „Ne, nezpíval jsi." Přišlo mi na něm něco divnýho. Nikdy mi neuměl lhát, rozhodně ne tak skvěle, jako já – a to komukoliv. Však já přijdu na to, co se v noci dělo a s kým se porval.


	2. Chapter 2

Název: In Vino Veritas  
Díl: 2/2  
Fandom: Kal a Niko Leandrosovi  
Pairing: Kal/Niko, Jišijáš/Robin

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Od hlavy až k patě jsem byl zasviněnej krví, která odkapávala z konců kabátu a vsakovala se do koberce. _Čvacht, čvacht_. Ruka stále odmítala povolit stisk kolem pistole, kdyby náhodou nějaká z těch sviní vystartovala. Bylo to sice dost nepravděpodobný, přece jenom s kulkou v hlavě, nebo proříznutým krkem se vstává dost blbě.Procházel jsem kolem stolů a pomalu se rozhlížel. Nikdy mi nedošlo jak se Robin, Niko nebo Jiš dokážou pohybovat i v kanále bez sebemenšího čvachtnutí. Dobře, u Robina a šéfa bych to chápal – nejsou to lidi, ale u Nika? Ten člověk je. Pokud vím, tak stoprocentní. To vždycky jenom já na sebe upozorním placákem v kanále, když zakopnu o tělo nemrtvýho.

„Niko, řekni mi, proč se to vždycky takhle posere?" zeptal jsem se, když mi všichni přítomní potvrdili, že jsou vážně tak tuhý, jak vypadají. Brácha stál kousek ode mě, perfektně _nezasviněný_ a otíral katanu do košile jednoho upíra, kterej ještě nebyl rozmašírovanej na kousky. Pak se na mě pomalu otočil a do očí mu spadl uvolněný pramen.

„Protože na tohle jsi expert. Popichovat zaměstnance, urážet majitele podniků," odpověděl mi, co nejklidněji dokázal a nerudně se zadíval na pramen vlasů.

„Podnik? Tomuhle říkáš podnik? Od Robina už žádnou práci nikdy neberu. Vždycky nás posílá do bordelů."

„Ano, a tenhle měsíc je to třetí bordel, který jsi _zrušil,_ " podotkl a uklidil meč do pouzdra na zádech a zároveň se druhou rukou zbavil otravného pramene zastrčením za ucho.

Jo, uznávám, měl pravdu. Odrovnal jsem tři _podniky_ i s milostivými majiteli, stálými i potencionálními návštěvníky. Ne, že bych něco proti nim měl, ale když se na vás vrhne kupa sukub, lamií, upírů a dalších zrůd, dostáváte tik do pravačky a vyprázdnit zásobník do nejbližších těl je jen dílo okamžiku. Samozřejmě, že se do _mě_ potom Robin pustí, že nechtěl vyvraždit všechny přítomný, ale pouze _jednoho_. On by na mým místě určitě skákal radostí. Bordel, čistě jen pro zrůdy, sexuální otroci, tím by se Vtipálek rád stal, nehledě na pohlaví, užije si tu každej – i hermafrodit. Ale mělo to jednu drobnou chybu – Robin nebyl nekrofil a právě prožíval svůj úžasný monogamní vztah.

„Víš co? Prostě zavolej Robinovi, ať zavolá Samíkovi, aby s ostatními Strážci zvedli prdele a jeli to sem uklidit," odseknul jsem a pročvachtal se k zadnímu východu bordelu, kde k mému překvapení stála černá dodávka, a o vyleštěnou kapotu se opíral Robin. Na sobě měl oblek od Armaniho a skoro zoufale se do té zadní uličky nehodil. Chápejte, zadní uličky jsou od toho, aby jimi odházeli lidé, kteří chtějí být nenápadní, takže stěny byly polepené plakáty, všude se válelo smetí a na chodníku byly podezřelé kaluže _čehosi._ Když odtud jednou za čas vyjede nějaké auto, lidé se neohlížejí, nezajímá je to.

„Zase sis hrál?" prohlásil směrem k mojí osobě uštěpačně a ušklíbnul se. Alespoň nekomentoval můj vzhled.

„Kam se poděly ty časy, kdy ses mě bál, protože jsem zabil pavouka nephente vidličkou?" postěžoval jsem si. Ono totiž zabít pavouka nephente je docela sranda. Někteří váží metrák, a když vás kousnou, už si těžko vzpomenete, jak jste si to rozdávali s tou pěknou lamií, která vám málem ukousla v tom nejlepším palici, než jste ji zastřelili bouchačkou, kterou jste měli pod polštářem. Jo, je to fajn.

„Taky ses mě pokusil tou vidličkou třikrát zabít. A zničils mi kalhoty," přimhouřil oči, a pak prudce bouchnul do dveří dodávky, které se otevřely, a vyšli z nich Strážci. Uvolnil jsem jim cestu, a když zmizeli v útrobách bordelu, zalezl jsem do auta, i přes Vtipálkův silně nesouhlasný pohled.

„Co se s tebou děje? Poslední dobou jsi _nervózní,_ " pronesl směrem ke mně. Pokud za nervozitu považoval zmasakrování x zrůd a tří bordelů k tomu – jo, asi jsem nervózní byl. Ovšem ten seznam mrtvol by mi záviděl i Charles Manson.

„Nejsem nervózní, ale co bys dělal na mým místě ty, kdyby se na tebe vrhnul celej klub s úmyslem tě zabít? Máš si ty svoje klienty, nebo kdo to byl tentokrát, zvát na jiný místa. Pak by to nekončilo takhle. A ne! _Já nejsem nervózní,_ " zavrčel jsem na něj výhružně, když se znovu nadechoval k nějaký rejpavý poznámce.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Znaveně sem se sesunul na gauč a misku s popcornem položil vedle sebe. Niko mě jen propíchl pohledem a dál si do sklenice lil mrkvový džus. Už dávno pochopil, že řeči typu "umřeš na ucpání cév, chcípneš, protože budeš mít až moc těžkou prdel na to, abys přeskočil ten plot" u mě opravdu nepadají na úrodnou půdu. Naprosto mi stačí, když mě pak potrestá tím, že místo předem dohodnutých čtyř kiláčků mě donutí běžet dohromady něco kolem dvanácti. Pro něj je to jednoduchý, on běhal už dřív, ale pro zevlaře – jako já – je to pomalu smrt. Obzvlášť, když mě zažene k bažinačce a jejím harantům. I teď si vybavuju ten úšklebek a typickou frázi „Nestíháš utíkat, bratříčku?". Ví, co na mě prostě platí. Po týhle provokativní otázce akorát přidám, i když si předem říkám, že to nesvedu. Heh, kdybych to nesved, skončil bych jako další z kapsářů, moc zvědavých běžců nebo uječenejch čivav – na dně bažiny. Akorát s tím rozdílem, že by si se mnou ti haranti nejdřív hráli a teprve potom nechali chcípnout. Nebyla by to příjemná smrt ani pro jednoho ze zúčastněných.

„Děje se něco?" Další typická otázka. Asi sem musel mít hodně stupidní nebo zamyšlenej výraz, když se mě na tohle zeptal. „Ne, proč?"

„Zasekl ses."

Nechápal jsem, a pak mi to došlo. Až tak jsem se zamyslel nad svojí alternativní smrtí, že mi zamrzla ruka s popcornem v půli cesty k puse. Jo, nějak mě přešla chuť. Kukuřice putovala zpátky do mísy a ta pro změnu na stolek.

„Bude dneska Dobromila volat kvůli nějaký práci?" vypadlo ze mě mdle a já se natáhl na gauči a klesl hlavou do polštářů. _Déjà vu_ _._ Voněly po Nikovi. Po tom nehorázně levným šampónu od naproti z drogerie. Po pracím prášku, prostě po _domově._ Zavřel jsem oči a otočil se na bok. Byl jsem unavený a Robin mě perfektně nasral, že ve mně dneska dokázal číst jako v otevřený knize. To si nesmí nikdo dovolit. Jen Niko. Ani Robin, ani Jiš, ani Dobromila, ani Dalila, ani Raff – nikdo. _Jen_ Niko. Ve skutečnosti mě snad vytočilo ještě víc to, že mělo Sluníčko pravdu. Velkej zlej poloviční Ólfi je nervózní. A neví z čeho. Hlasitě jsem vydechl a přejel prsty po náramku od bráchy. Odříkávat si mantru před spaním? Rozhodně spolehlivější, než počítání oveček. Oveček s rudýma očima, drápy a zuby ostřejšími než piraňa. _Dobrou noc, taťko._

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Něco mě vzbudilo. Omyl, _někdo._ Ten někdo nebyl člověk, já ho neměl rád, pokusil jsem se ho zabít a on měl tu drzost se u nás ukázat. Přehodil jsem nohy přes okraj gauče, prohrábl vlasy a zívnutím dal najevo svoje znudění. Dobromila mě slyšela stoprocentně, Niko - nevím. Každopádně oba se otočili mým směrem. Vykouzlil jsem úsměv, po kterém upírka trochu zmrzla, a pronesl: „Neseš nám nějakou prácičku?" Už jen tak ze zvyku jsem za ní chtěl otevřít bránu. Jen čistě z vědeckého zájmu. Dokáže upír dýchat řídký vzduch Tumulu? Co když jsem je nezabil všechny a třeba jeden dva zůstali? Jak by se jí líbilo v naprosté temnotě a chladu skal? Mohl bych jí tam nechat třeba den nebo dva. Jak na upíry působí čas Tumulu? Můj úsměv se rozšířil a za Dobromilou zajiskřil vzduch. Brácha po mě jen střelil pohledem.

„Vlastně jsem si přišla popovídat s Nikem, ale když jsi vzhůru, nechám to na jindy."

„Jo, to bys měla," odpověděl jsem jí a kývl směrem ke dveřím. Dobromila vycítila stav mojí nálady a pochopila význam mého momentálního postoje, takže se s Nikem rozloučila, pohladila ho po rameni – v tu chvíli jsem měl chuť jí tu pazouru urvat – a ladným krokem odešla. Čistě teoreticky jsem si nevzpomínal, kdy jsem překročil hranici přátelského vztahu k absolutní nesnesitelnosti, což znamenalo chuť Dobromilu zabít dvacet čtyři hodin denně, ale čistě prakticky jsem tu hranici překročil v tu chvíli, kdy jsem si absolutně na nic nepamatoval. Upírka pro mě představovala to, co pro pětileté dítě nový sourozenec – vetřelce.

„Co chtěla?" Jenže Niko neodpovídal. Tvářil se přemýšlivě a snad mě ani nevnímal. „Co se to s tebou poslední dobou děje?" Zase nic.

„Spíš co se děje s tebou? Zničení podniků, vyvraždění všech přítomných… Znám tě, Kale. Když máš o mě strach, když jsi naštvaný. Ale poslední dobou po mně nikdo nevystartoval a ze všech klubů bychom se dokázali dostat, aniž bys všechny zabil," odpověděla zároveň se pomalu přesouval ke mně. A moje maličkost opět ucítila Dobromilu. A další déjà vu.

„ _Jsi cítit po ní._ " Sotva ta slova opustila moje ústa, rozšířily se mi zorničky. Tohle jsem mu už říkal. V baru u Jiše, totálně na sračky a sotva jsem si nerozflákal ksicht o futro dveří. Jenže, co bylo dál? Pamatuju si gauč, byl jsem nasranej, že si domů zase nejspíš přitáhnul Dobromilu, když jsem makal. Další věc byla zírání do stropu. Bylo mi neskutečně blbě a dokonce i teď bych řekl, že moje normální bělost pleti byla ještě horší, když jsem si vybavil, jak jsem ležel v posteli, všechno se točilo a já padal. Teda, obrazně řečeno. Jo, brácha ze mě musel mít vyloženě radost.

 _Políbil jsem ho. Vlastního bratra. Násilně, majetnicky a kousl ho do rtu. Ústa se mi zvlnila do úsměvu, když mi na jazyk dopadla první kapka jeho krve. Lahodná, rudá a chutná. „Niko," zapředl jsem mu do ucha a políbil ho pod něj. Jeho tělo ztuhlo a zkusil se z mého sevření vytrhnout. „Proč jsi cítit po ní? Řekni mi to! Jsi můj!"_

„A do prdele," ujelo mi nahlas. To jsem neudělal. Ne, prostě to neni možný. Dobře, nechal jsem se unýst, měl jsem depku, ale jak mi hlavou běžely vzpomínky, zřejmě se mi tu noc povedlo prochlastat i ty slabý ochrany, který držely na uzdě toho sráče.

„ _Ale ššš, Kale, vždyť se ti to líbilo, nebuď hysterka. Postav se tomu jako Ólfi. Nás nikdy nic nerozhodí, ve zvrhlostech se vyžíváme."_

„ _Sakra! Tohle je můj brácha, ty sráči!"_

Hlas mi už neodpověděl, místo toho na mě Niko starostlivě zíral, jako by viděl všechny svatý. Ignorujte tu část, že se to v tu chvíli, kdy sem se bavil se svým úžasným druhým já, mohlo stát. Holt žijeme ve světě, kdy je možný všechno. Doslova.

Takže jsem se jen bez řečí otočil a zmiznul v pokoji. A on se mě nepokusil zastavit. Fláknul jsem sebou na postel a přikryl si oči rukou. Ten Ólfskej sráč nade mnou získával čím dál větší vládu. Jak se Nikovi teď vůbec můžu podívat do očí? Do mého vědomí se najednou začalo cpát cizí. Surovější, hladovější. Začala mě z toho třeštit hlava. Do palice se mi nasáčkoval vetřelec. Nahlodával pomalu moje myšlenky, nemohl jsem se bránit. Z nejbližší milované osoby bylo nejdřív jen slovo bratr. Z bratra se stalo jméno Niko a ze jména se stal „objekt mé touhy". A pak mě pohltil spánek – doufal jsem v to.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

 _Teda, ty to ale prožíváš, kámo, to ti řeknu. Udělal bys líp, kdyby ses prostě řídil svými touhami. Ale protože to neděláš, vypluju na povrch já. A že si to užívám._

Nikdy nám nedělalo problém vzít si, co jsme chtěli. Ani tentokrát ne, i když tohle byl, stále je, trochu speciální případ. Nebylo to pro mě, bylo to pro _něj_. On to potřeboval a já byl schopný mu tu potlačovanou touhu ukojit. Ale on si toho neváží! Vlastně zbaběle zdrhnul do pokoje a navíc si z toho úžasnýho prvního zážitku pamatuje úplný hovno. Tehdy nasával jak duha a jeho dokonale vybudovaný obrany padly jako prase na porážce. Měl jsem z toho neskutečnou radost. Kal se užíral tak silnou žárlivostí a touhou, až jsem se divil, že se z toho nezblázní. Je fakt, že náš druh je schopný toho vydržet neskutečné množství a práh bolesti u nás neexistuje – my ji vítáme. Jenže on je poloviční a navíc druhá půlka je _lidská_. Nevím, kdo z nás byl ochotný se pářit s _člověkem_. Jsou to ovce. Hmyz, rozlézající se po celé Zemi. Dřív všechno bylo naše. Jenže díky lidské polovičce získávám na svět i jiný názor. _Změnil mě._ Sere mě to. A jelikož jeho psychika ovlivňuje i mně, rozhodl sem se to vzít do vlastních rukou. Jinak bych zmagořil taky.

Tehdy jsem ho donutil, aby udělal, po čem toužil. Když si potom vzpomněl, co se dělo, čekal ho tak trochu šok. I přes to, jak v sobě svoje pocity dusil, přede mnou je neukryl.

Právě teď taky nebylo nijak těžký Kala probrat a donutit ho, ale nebyla by to taková legrace. Byl by jako prkno a navíc by si to možná ani neužíval. Mysl by měl plnou výčitek a samé: „ _Je to můj bratr. Tohle nemůžu._ " Bohužel musím přiznat, že dvacet let soužití s tím úplně lidským tvorem i mojí polovičkou, mě docela změnilo. Začínal jsem… pociťovat jistou _náklonnost_ k tomu blonďatému stvoření. Zprvu jsem se za to nenáviděl a Kal to odnesl výbuchy vzteku, kdy demoloval všechno kolem sebe – za mě. To bylo ale asi tak nějak všechno. Zůstával jsem pořád stejným Ólfi, kterýho oba dva nenávidí. Miluju krev, maso, křik, násilí a brutalitu. Pokud mi někdo chce udělat radost, stačí těch pár věcí sloučit dohromady.

Vesele sem se protáhl na posteli a zvednul prdel, abych se podíval po Nikovi. S úsměvem mi došlo, že jsem nad svým uvažováním zabil zbytek dne. Byla noc a jediný, co mi dělalo společnost, byl měsíc. Takže jako minule…

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Pokoj byl tmavý, klidný a tělo na posteli nehybné. Měl jsem tak trochu dojem, že to dělá schválně a nespí. Prostě jen čeká na vhodný okamžik. Jako had. S velmi ostrými kovovými zuby. _Niko…_ Cítil jsem z něj ocel, ostří čepelí, které každý večer leštil a s láskou se jim věnoval. Přesto, že se moc nespoléhal na střelné zbraně, Kalovy pistole čistil též. Tvrdil, že je nečistí pořádně. Musel jsem se zasmát. Kal to uměl víc, než dobře, ale jeho starší brácha za něj cítil zodpovědnost, chtěl se o něj starat a on to věděl. Jako na povel se tělo z ničeho nic otočilo a jeho oči se vpily do mých.

„Kale?" ozvalo se překvapivě pevným a vyrovnaným hlasem, na to, že se měl právě probudit. Lidé mají většinou chraplavý hlas, někteří skoro nemluví. To jsem za ta léta zvládl perfektně vypozorovat. A Niko zrovna zněl tak, jako by na mě čekal celou noc.

„Kaliban je tu taky, i když docela hlasitě protestuje, začíná mě z něj bolet hlava." Což byla pravda. Kal se probudil a nadával mi, jak nejlépe uměl. Pár nadávek pronesl dokonce v mém rodném jazyce.

„ _Kalíčku, nerozčiluj se, stejně po tom toužíš, ne?"_ Zaprskal něco v odpověď a už jsem cítil, jak je nervózní. Kdyby mohl, snad by i zrudnul. Odhalil jsem jeho tajemství, který si jako jediný nechal pro sebe. Který ho ničilo a dovolilo mi nádherně proplout na povrch. Láska k bratrovi.

„Já chci mluvit s Kalem," promluvil po chvíli tvrdohlavě Niko. Na tváři mi to vyloudilo nemalý úsměv.

"Promiň, nemám náladu, zrovna se docela dobře bavím. Někdy příště, tygře."

Odpověď se mu zřejmě moc nelíbila. Vytáhnul na mě kudlu. Nůž! Kurva, jak jsem mohl zapomenout na tak zásadní věc?! Jednoduše, protože posledně tam ta zbraň nebyla. To ovšem měnilo celou situaci. "Natolik ses v noci bál o svoji počestnost, že sis vzal nůž?" ušklíbnul jsem se.

"Ne, jen pro jistotu, kdyby to tvoje ovládnutí Kala zašlo až příliš daleko."

No tak co jsem na tohle měl asi říct? Vlastně jsem se k němu nemohl přiblížit, jinak by mě podříznul a pronášel přitom slova omluvy typu: "Kal by to tak chtěl... bla bla bla". Jasný. "No, to musím přiznat, že jsem teda tak trochu v prdeli. A to jsem myslel, že se ti to posledně líbilo." Žádná reakce, ani nezrudnul - což by bylo v Nikově případě, přiznejme si, dost divné. "No tak fajn, si vyhrál, starší brácho," zamumlal jsem nasraně. A Kal vletěl na scénu s tou největší možnou parádou.

Dal velkýmu bráchovi do huby. Docela mě to pobavilo. Částečně byl důvod jasnej, ale slyšet ho a ujistit se je přece jenom o dost lepší.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

"Tys s nim spal?! Děláš si ze mě prdel?!"

Niko se narovnal, slezl z postele a hřbetem ruky si otřel krev z koutku úst. Dobře, ta rána měla bejt silnější - poznatek pro příště.

"Tys to nepochopil?" Néééé bráško, asi nepochopil. CO bych na tom asi měl kurva chápat?! Niko si jen povzdechl, zřejmě příliš vyčerpán přemýšlením, jak by mi to mohl KURVA vysvětlit. Potom zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl, a když se na mě zase podíval, byl absolutně klidný. Ólfi ve mně si spokojeně mlaskl. _Vážně by ses to měl taky naučit..._

"Nebyl jsem s ním, ale s tebou!"

"Jo, jasný..."Počkat! Cože? Ne, ne, ne. Blbost. Asi jsem si v poslední době udělal něco s ušima. "Právě teď mam halušky, že jo?" Protože pokud to nebyl ten zmetek, tak... _Vážně, Kale, tobě to dneska tak pálí!_ Milý bráška využil mojí rozčarovanosti a ujal se prvního kroku. Vždycky radši konal, co se týkalo citů ke mně. Ani tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak. Přirazil mě na stěnu, cítil jsem, jak mi nůž dopadl vedle nohy, a pak se přitiskl na moje rty. Chvíli jsem jen tak strnutě stál, jak mě zaplavily vzpomínky. Absolutně všechny. Jo, z toho by si člověk dokázal sednout na prdel.

A možná že nejvíc by mě dokázal dostat do kolen fakt, že by Niko něco z toho, co jsem k němu cítil, mohl opětovat. Měl jsem za to, že je s Dobromilou, ale to bylo jedno. Teď už jo.

Vybavuju si jen, že jsme se přesunuli k posteli, oblečení ze sebe strhali a bylo nám fajn. Přišlo mi, že se Niko usmívá, jeho tělo hřálo jako nikdy předtím a oči mu chvílemi svítily. Zarýval jsem mu nehty do ramenou, prosil, aby nepřestával a on mi to splnil - všechno, do poslední myšlenky. A taky jsem na vlastní kůži cítil jeho sílu, jenomže trochu jinak, než při tréninku. Rozhodně jinak a rozhodně příjemnějš.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Ráno jsem se vzbudil docela brzy. Na moje poměry. Nikova ruka mě objímala kolem pasu a nos měl s největší pravděpodobností v mých vlasech. Jako, ne, že by mi to nebylo příjemný, jenže příroda tak trochu volala.

"Nespím," ozvalo se mi u ucha. Ne, _vůbec_ sem se neleknul.

"Bezva, tak mě pusť, potřebuju na hajzl." _Těší mě, Kal - zabiják romantických chvilek._

A Niko mě pustil. A to bylo, vážení, poprvé, co jsem ho viděl válet se v posteli až do poledne. Z postele totiž vylezl až na oběd, který jsem pracně uvařil. Ne, dělam si prdel, jenom jsem zvedl telefon a zavolal do pizzérky na rohu, aby dovezli tu vegetariánskou _ňamku,_ kterou si jednou za uherskej rok brácha dá a sobě něco s hromadou sýra a šunky.

Když už přišel jakž takž k sobě, já do sebe šťastně ládoval už čtvrtej kousek, došel si do sprchy a vrátil se oblečenej jen do pasu. Vážně nechápu, proč mi musí na obdiv vystavovat ty škrábance. Niko se _bez řečí_ natáhl pro svůj kousek pizzy. Dobře, a taky kousance, který měl na ramenou. To snad mělo bejt tichý naznačení toho, že příště mam jen jak nějaká frigida pod nim ležet jako prkno?

"Vyspal ses?" zahuhlal sem s plnou pusou a další kousavou poznámku radši spolknul.

"Nemysli si, že tím ti na tréninku nějak ulevím," ukázal na mě varovně prstem a přešel s kouskem pizzy k lednici, kde sáhl po mrkvovým džusu a okamžitě si nalil.

"Cyrano, nejsi ty těhotnej? Máš zvrhlý chutě jak ženská..."

"Vzhledem k našemu vztahu bys byl ten těhotný nejspíš ty," odpověděl mi s úsměvem. Dobře, dostal mě...

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Večer, když jsem byl u Jiše v baru za pultem, vyšel ze šéfovy kanceláře Robin. Tvářil se nechutně šťastně a na tváři měl výraz "všechno vím, všechno znám". Samozřejmě mě poctil svojí návštěvou.

"Ty tygře, že ty sis užíval?" použil jsem proti němu jeho větu a nalil mu panáka. Bar byl dneska docela klidnej, což se v jiných dnech nedá říct. Možná to měl na svědomí brácha, kterej strategicky seděl tak, aby měl za zády zeď, před sebou výhled na vchod, pult a chodbičku, kde byly hajzly a dveře do Jišova kanclu. V rukách držel knížku a na stole před sebou měl položenou jednu z těch středně velkejch kudliček. To si chlap dvakrát rozmyslí, jestli bude v klubu dělat bordel nebo ne.

"Jaks to poznal?" ušklíbnul se Robin a upil ze skleničky.

"Máš ve vlasech peří, nádhero."

"Hm, že ty sis taky užíval, co? V poslední době dokonce dvakrát, že jo?" Nikdy sem nechápal, jak dokáže odhadnout i počet.

"Ale ne, vůbec." Bylo mi jasné, že ať řeknu cokoliv, začne ze mě páčit, kdo to byl. Musel mě prostě potrápit, hlavně, když ztrátu mýho úžasnýho panictví zařídil on. To ovšem neznamenalo, že se s nim budu dělit o detaily.

"Tak co, vyklop to. Usmíření s Dalilou? Nebo někdo novej? Počkej-"

"Robine, co kdybys nechal Kala dělat svou práci, aby měl alespoň trochu pocit, že ty peníze, které si vydělá jsou za nějakou práci a ne za vykecávání se s tebou?" navrhnul mu jemně Niko, který si přišel pro další džus.

"A, Niko, že ty sis taky-" Robin se nejdřív podíval na mě, potom na bráchu, kopnul do sebe zbytek panáka a odešel. Snad vám ani nemusím říkat, že tu otázku znovu nikdy nepoložil, jen potřeboval čas, aby si zvyknul, trochu se otrkal a nakonec se na nás zvrhle usmíval. Jo, ten puk se nikdy nezmění...


End file.
